Neun Namja Chingu Sarangha Goya Vr KyuMin
by HyeoraSasuNaru
Summary: KyuMin/GS DLDR NO FLAME NO BASH Semua nya akan berakhir baik dengan jalan nya seiring waktu . .Kamu dan aku akan bersatu di dalam sebuah ikatan. . RnR plaese?


Saya bawa FF baru lagi ^_^ Mianhe FF lama saya tendang dulu sementara haha- di tendang-

Mianhe kalau semua FF saya jelek -_- dan kalian tau lah akhir akhir ini saya lagi tidak Fit atau bisa lagi di dalam ke adaan tidak sehat TT~TT

Ya sudah kalau gitu ini FF nya*lempar FF

**Author : Lee Hyeora a.k.a Choi Kyu Bum a.k.a Putri Ananda**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance ,Humor**

**Cat's :**

**Lee Sungmin / Yeoja**

**Cho Kyuhyun / Namja**

**And other's cats**

**Warning : **_Typo(s), Au , Ooc , Bahasa ambul radul,Alur sangat cepat_

_Sumarry :_

_Semua nya akan berakhir baik dengan jalan nya seiring waktu . ._

_Kamu dan aku akan bersatu di dalam sebuah ikatan. ._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_^_^ KyuMin ^_^_

_Normal Pov_

Kringg . . Kringg. .

Terdengar suara bunyi jam weker yang tertera indah di lemari hias telah menggema di seluruh ruangan yang berkhas feminim .

Kringg . . Kringg. .

Sepertinya jam weker itu ingin berniat membangunkan seorang yeoja imut yang tengah terlelap nyenyak di balik selimut tebalnya.

Plak . .

Yeoja itu melemparkan jam weker yang tidak berdaya itu ke sembarang arah dan kembali terlelap di balik selimut tebal nya.

Udara dingin yang sangat menusuk kulit itu membuatnya ingin tetap di balik selimut tebalnya yang bermotif bunga sakura berwarna pink dengan berpaduan corak corak putih di sekililing pinggir selimut nya.

Hanya butuh waktu sebentar yeoja itu kembali terbangun melihat jendela kecil di samping tempat tidur nya , butiran butiran salju kecil jatuh ke bumi dengan indah nya.

"Omo! Argh. . Babo"

Yeoja itu beranjak dari tempat tidur nya menuju kamar mandi dengan jalan gontai , ia baru ingat hari ini di mana ia akan mempromosikan perusahaan nya.

_Sungmin Pov _

Hai, perkenalkan nama ku Sungmin seorang yeoja yang mempunyai rambut hitam yang panjang , mata hitam pekad dan muka ku kelewat imut. Yah mungkin kalian akan berpikir betapa narsis nya aku? Oh ayolah semua orang akan tau kalau aku memang imut bila menatap ku sekali saja.

Aku bekerja di perusahaan SOMEDAY perusahaan nya keluarga Choi yang terpandang di seol ini dan kalian tau betapa tampan nya Bos ku? kalian pasti sudah menebak kalau bos ku bernama Choi Siwon?

Yup bener tapi di dalam kehidupan nya penuh dengan cerita yang menarik dan kisah asmara yang begitu indah , kalian tau betapa ia menyukai seorang Kim Kibum seketaris nya tapi sayang Kibum tidak tau mengenai hal itu.

Umur ku 27thn , uh pasti kalian menanyakan kenapa di umur segini aku belum mempunyai seorang kekasih atau pendamping hidup seperti yeoja yeoja lain nya.

Aku belum menemukan namja yang membuat ku tertarik pada nya , aku bisa di bilang seseorang yang suka pilih pilih pasangan karena aku taut untuk di sakiti.

Hari ini aku akan mempromosikan perusahaanku SOMEDAY di tempat acara para pembisnis di belahan dunia, banyak karena mengikuti acara ini perusahaan mereka maju dengan pesat karena itu perusahaan kami juga tidak mau meninggalkan kesempatan ini.

Waktu terus berjalan dan aku telah bergegas untuk pergi tidak ku pedulikan lagi eomma Teuki memanggil dengan keras .

Kalian tau betapa kiler nya seorang Choi itu bila menyangkut perusahaan nya tidak di pedulikan nya siapa siapa saja yang di perusahaan yang terpenting dia berusaha semampunya untuk memajukan perusahaan.

Dengan secepatnya aku pergi melangkah untuk pergi ke acara itu.

_Sungmin End Pov_

_^_^ KyuMin ^_^_

_Normal Pov_

Angin dingin yang berhembus pelan membikin seorang yeoja mempereratkan jaket tebal nya dan memasukkan tangan mungilnya ke saku jaket nya.

Yeoja itu memandang awan yang dengan tatapan kosong butir butiran salju kecil telah datang untuk menyambutnya musim salju

"Sungmin belum datang Kibum ?"

Suara bas khas namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Kibum yang tengah menatap butiran butiran salju turun ke bumi.

Kibum memberikan senyumannya sambil menjawab pertanyaan yang di berikan bos nya kepada nya yang menanyakan sahabat nya yang belum kunjung datang.

"belum Siwon Ssi "

Terlihat Siwon hanya memhembuskan nafas nya dalam , ia duduk di sebelah Kibum yang tengah memandang nya dalam dalam.

" kamu menyukai salju Kibum?"

Kibum yang tadi berminat memandangi butiran salju yang turun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon yang memandangi butiran salju turun.

ia mengerjapkan ngerjapkan mata nya melihat sesosok yang ia kagumi dengan diam diam selama ini terlihat Kibum tersenyum hangat melihat sesosok makhluk di depan nya.

" Kibum Ssi berhenti memandangi ku seperti itu"

Kibum yang tertangkap basah karena memandangi Siwon dengan berlebihan seperti itu langsung mengalihkan wajah nya ke samping terlihat semburat merah di pipi cuby nya.

" hahaha kau terlihat imut bila seperti itu Kibum "

Kibum menutup wajahnya dengan ke dua telapak tangan nya untuk menutupi rona merah nya tetapi karena udara begitu dingin ia dengan cepat menyembunyikan tangan kecil nya ke saku jaket nya.

Siwon yang melihat itu memperdekat duduk nya ke arah Kibum memeluknya kedalam dekapan nya , Kibum yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala nya.

" Mianhe Siwon Kibum aku datang terlambat "

Sungmin yang dengan polos nya datang secara tiba tiba duduk di tengah tengah SiBum yang tengah berpelukan dengan muka inocent nya .

"Kamu lama banget sih Minie aku udah jengotan nih nunggu kedatangan kamu nih"

Kibum mencubit pipi cuby nya Sungmin dengan gemes nya lalu memeluk nya membuat Sungmin hanya menatap nya heran.

Sungmin mendongak untuk melihat Siwon yang memandangi nya dengan tatapan –Sabar! Tunggu saja kalau sudah waktu nya-

Sungmin tersenyum bila melihat Siwon menahan amarah yang begejolak seperti api membara di tungku obor yang habis di lumuri minyak .

. 2 . . 3 . .

"Cek . . cek . . ehem ayo mengumpul semuanya acara akan kita mulai"

Sungmin,Kibum dan Siwon yang telah mendengar itu langsung beranjak dari kursi menuju ke sumber suara.

_Sungmin Pov_

Salju yang turun terlihat begitu indah dengan bercampurnya asmara yang tengah lagi bermekar di padang rumput luas.

' aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku akan bertemu jodoh yang baik dan menikmati betapa indah nya gelora asmara ' ucap ku dalam hati sambil tersenyum melihat Kibum dan Siwon saling melempar pandang malu malu.

Aroma Wine yang telah mengelora dengan terbawa angin yang telah di tangkap oleh indera penciuman ku membuat aku berkhayal ingin menikmati sebuah Wine bersama sang kekasih di bawah sinar rembulan.

Oh betapa indah nya itu , ah sudah cukup Lee Sungmin bukan saat nya kamu berkhayal yang tidak jelas seperti ini ingat di sini kamu harus bersikap baik pada orang melempar senyum terbaik mu.

Agar perusahaan yang kau tempati sekarang menjadi perusahaan yang paling sempurna di korea ini dan kau juga akan mendapati liburan yang menyenangkan bila kau berhasil memajukan perusahaan.

Acara pun sudah di mulai , banyak pidato pidato yang telontar dari mulut pengusaha pengusaha kaya ini dengan sorotan mata yang tajam.

Menampakkan betapa kejam nya dunia politik untuk saling bersaing menemukan siapa yang paling terbaik di antara pengusaha pengusaha yang lain.

Dan kini acaran hiburan yang telah ku tunggu tunggu sudah menanti di ambang pintu terlihat beberapa pengusaha saling bencengkrama dengan membicarakan soal bisnis.

Sedangkan aku beranjak pergi dari sini menuju rak rak makanan yang penuh lezat itu , makanan itu telah tersusun rapi aroma aroma wangi nya yang membaur membuatku ingin menyantap habis yang ada di depan ku.

"Minie , di sini ada Wine. . kemarilah mari kita minum bersama"

Aku mendongakkan kepala ku melihat Kibum dengan senyuman maut nya telah mengancung segelas Wine di depan ku .

"Waw. . Kibum you're my best friend"

Teriak ku dengan senyuman , aku berjalan menuju di tempat Kibum yang berada di depan ku mungkin ini terlihat terlalu semangat sampai sampai aku tidak melihat orang yang berada di depan ku.

Bruk. .

"Aw. . Mianhe "

Berulang ulang aku membukukkan badan ku berusaha minta maaf karena memang sudah di ketahui ini salah ku yang berjalan dengan tidak hati hati.

Setelah aku berusaha minta maaf aku melihat siapa orang yang aku tabrak , dia . .

_**T**_

_**B**_

_**C**_

how it FF? not good is not it? looks very boring-_-

This has already been publis FF but not the first but of KyuMin was my first FF unclear.

I then asked her RnR

_**Thank's To **_

_**Lysangelpumkin Mbs Minpasilverdance**_

_**Yuliss Luphyesungnyhuphi Elf**_

_**Iin ChiAngelsnowerz**_

_**Novi Allrisesilver**_

_**Irene SiBum**_

_**Ai'elf nick'Shawol**_

_**Hanum Salma Salsabiela**_

_**Icha Hae Fishy**_

_**Vidya Deria**_

_**CiiDhamduttz Ziie D'lideseriCoold**_

_**Lystha Ithue Lychanthiekha**_

_**Tutuz Yunjaevskyuminshipper SparkyuElfishy**_

_**Sapphireblueiiamkyumin Pumpiknsnsparkyu Elforever**_

_Terimakasih telah menjadi Readers setia ku yang hampir genap 1 tahun ^_^ ataupun lebih saya sangat sangat berterimakasih*bow _


End file.
